Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical component unit, a fusible link unit, and a fixing structure.
Related Art
There has been a known electrical component unit including a battery terminal fixed to an electrode post of a battery, and an electrical component (for example, a fuse and a fusible link) fixed to the battery terminal (for example, see JP 2013-37949 A). A reinforcing p late, into which a bolt vertically arranged on the battery terminal can be inserted, is provided in the electrical component unit disclosed in JP 2013-37949 A, and the electrical component is fixed to the battery when a power supply side terminal of the electrical component serving as a nut is fastened to the bolt of the battery terminal through the reinforcing plate.
However, a conventional electrical component unit as described in JP 2013-37949 A has a configuration in which an electrical component is fixed to an electrode of a battery. Therefore, a full load of the electrical component is applied to the electrode, and thus a load on the electrode increases.
The invention focuses the above-mentioned problem, and an object of the invention is to provide an electrical component unit capable of reducing a load of the electrical component applied to an electrode of a battery a fusible link unit, and a fixing structure for fixing the electrical component to the battery.